Kurt's Voice
by MisaPummelman
Summary: After a joke said in passing, Kurt can't seem to get the idea out of his head. Could he really do it? What if no one turned around? Sebastian really hoped there would be someone worthy to press his button for today. But still, he was never prepared to hear that voice. Mostly out season six canon compliant. Preslash. Rated for swearing. Also on Ao3. Edit: Forgot to put as complete
1. The Audition

He never actually believed this would happen. If you asked Kurt ten years ago what he saw for himself in his future, this would not be it. In his dreams, he would have married Blaine, finished NYADA top of his class and gone straight to Broadway to star in sold out shows.

Alas, the future doesn't always turn out how one plans it, life has a way of charging in and generally being a bitch.

He had married Blaine, and they were happy-ish for a couple of years before they broke it off. It was a mutual decision, and they still kept in touch now four years after their divorce. NYADA has also happened. For a while, at least. Truth is, when he compared how miserable he was at school versus how much he enjoyed working with Isabelle at Vogue, the choice to quit was an easy one to make. She had been more than happy to have him as her personal assistant - full pay finally, no more of that intern-business – and he loved working with her. Yes with her, not for her. It hadn't taken her long to see his full potential when he put all his effort into something, and he rapidly rose through the ranks and was now one of top editors.

The thing was, he never quite let go of his dreams of being a star. He refused to give up on singing when he quit NYADA, and was an active member at his local café on open mic nights. And of course his shower, as well as the rest of his apartement, was an avid audience to his daily vocal excersizes.

So when his dad jokingly said he should try being a contestant on The Voice, the thought never quite left his mind. He was of course a faithful fan of the series, both for the music and the chance to admire Adam Levines handsome face. But could he really do it? What if no one turned around?

Well, he was about to find out.

«Kurt Hummel,» he heard a voice say, and looked up to one of the technicians. «You're up next. Just stand at the centre of the stage and the music'll start at your que,» the tech guy said.

«Go blow them away, bud,» Burt whispered into his sons hair as he gave him a last hug for good luck.

Kurt breathed in deep and held it for a moment before he let it out and walked on the stage.

It was showtime.

Sebastian Smythe was slouched back in his chair, glancing out into the audience before looking back at his notes. God, would there even be anyone decent today? Well, he had to concede with himself, they were in New York, a cultural mekkah of talent, so there probably would be a few at least. But would any of them pick him, is the question. He was no Blake or Adam, after all. At least he had better connections and abilities to help their artists than Christina.

This was his second season of being a coach on The Voice. After the release of his second album, he got into some issues with his manager and his record label, so he decided a break from the music making would do him some good, maybe help him find his sound again. So as his last act as Sebastians manager, Trent had managed to get him to be the last coach at The Voice, as Pharrell was making a new album and had to turn down that season. Sebastian agreed, thinking it would be nice to have something to do as well as get some good publicity, because even if he had grow up since high school, he was still himself. In other words, his publicist was happy that he had so much to do with the show that he didn't have time to end up on the internet with a new guy in his arms each night. He had had a really great time last season, and coached some great artists he hoped would reach far, and when asked to do a second season he immediatly said yes.

A sharp cough from Adam made him snap out of his musings as the audience quieted down and footsteps were heard from the stage.

High violin and pluckings on a harp was heard as the beginning of _Bring Him Home_ from Les Miserables started playing.

«Oh, wow,» he heard Christina mutter as she was surprised by the sound choice. Sebastian was to, but he was in for a shock when the person on stage started singing.

 _That voice… No. It can't be, surely…_

« _He is young, he's afraid. Let him rest, heaven blessed.»_ Sebastian didn't even let him finish before he slammed his button. He had to know, but he was almost scared to raise his eyes and see as his chair turned. He knew he would be dissapointed.

But there he was. Kurt Hummel stood before him on the stage, singing a song from his favorite musical. And fuck did he look good.

The years had only been kind to Kurt. He had matured, and now at 26 he was stunning. Sebastian could admit to himself that Kurt had always been pretty, now that he was not in high school and no longer a petty little fucker, but now… His hair was the same brown it always been, with highlights in the longer hair on top, coiffed up as it always used to be. But it wasn't so neat, it was messy and fresh. _Like he's been rubbing his hands through it. Or like he's been fucked into the mattress._ Sebastian blinked the thought away as he let Kurt's voice wash over him. He couldn't tear his eyes away.

He dragged his gaze down Kurt's body. He was wearing a plain light purple shirt with a black satin vest over it, skinny black pants and shiny black dress shoes. The shirt was form fitting, showing off his slim torso, and the open vest made him look slimmer. His pants fit him extremely well, showing off his powerfull thighs and long legs. Sebastian thought he looked amazing.

The other coaches had turned around as well, Blake sitting with his head leaning on his hand, rubbing his chin, while Adam were sitting in a squat in his chair, clearly having stood up sometime during Kurt's performance. Christina was staring at Kurt, wide eyed in awe that such a voice could come from a man like that. Cause Sebastian might have called Kurt a girl back in the day, but that up there was all man.

« _Bring him home!_ » Kurt finished with a long highnote to a standing ovation from the entire crowd and all judges except one. He had opened his eyes a few times during his song, and now he held a hand in front of his mouth as he couldn't contain his smile, tears shining in his eyes.

The applause died down and only then did Sebastian find his voice again.

«Kurt freaking Hummel.»

The apparent awe and surprise and strangely enough pride in that voice made Kurt lock eyes with Sebastian. He had of course halfway known that Sebastian would be there, as he knew he had coached last season and Pharrell was on tour, but seeing him for the first time in seven years was still strange. The animosity between them had mostly dissappeared the first year after Kurt graduated, and Sebastian had even been to Blaine and Kurt's wedding, but that didn't mean they kept in touch.

«Yeah, hi Sebastian,» Kurt said with a smile. He could feel the audience's eyes on him, wondering what his connection to Sebastian was. Adam looked between them and spoke up;

«Wait, you guys know each other?»

Sebastian took that as his que to sit up properly and answer, «Yeah, we met in high school when I was trying to get into his boyfriend's pants,» with a smirk aimed at Kurt, who answered back with a grin and a «He didn't get into his pants, by the way,» to the rest of the audience who laughed back at him.

«Well, other than the fact that you apparently one-upped Sebastian here, tell us a little more about you,» Christina said, clasping her hands together and leaning back in her chair.

Kurt gave a little laugh, «Well, I am Kurt Hummel, 26 years old originally from Ohio but I have lived the last eight years here in the city. I am divorced, and I spend my days working as an editor at » Kurt smiled at Sebastian as his eyes turned sad at the divorced part. «In my teenage years, which Sebastian can confirm, my dream was to be a Broadway star, but when I took an internship at Vogue after high school I found the place I belonged. I got halfway through my degree at NYADA before I decided to put all my efforts into fashion instead of the stage, but the dream to be a singer has always kept with me.» The audience clapped at this, and Blake took his turn to speak.

«Well, I gotta say I'm glad you kept that dream in mind, as I don't think I have ever heard a better counter tenor pass through the show all these season the show has been on air,» he said with a smile, «and I would be proud to call myself your coach if you choose me.»

Adam chimed in, «Blake's right, you truly have such talent, such power in your voice,» he looked at the other artists in the chairs beside him, «I wonder, is your voice always that high or can you go lower?» he asked and looked up at Kurt again.

Kurt gave a chuckle and went down to his lower register, «Well my voice is naturally that high but I can go lower if that's needed,» and he blushed a little when the crowd cheered and someone whistled at him.

 _God damn._ Sebastian didn't know Kurt could go low like that! The deep voice sent a shivver down his spine, and he stared up at Kurt as Adam exclaimed.

«Wow! Now that's a versatile voice right there!» He smiled brightly at Kurt and continued, «Look Kurt, I know I have what it takes to make you win this thing, your voice is a gift and it should be on my team,» Adam concluded with a wink at Kurt, whose blush flared up again. _Curse my fair skin! OMG Adam winked at me!_ Kurt's mind was in a right state after that so he didn't really pay attention to what Christina said, but he was sure it was something about wanting him on her team as well. He already knew he wouldn't pick her. He snapped to again when Sebastian started to speak, his eyes locking with those green orbs again.

«Well damn Kurt, I mean I knew you were something special back in high school, even if I didn't show it then, but now,» he took a pause and just stared at Kurt for a second.

Kurt couldn't help but let his eyes trace down Sebastians body, thinking about how well his tee fit him and that the rips in his jeans showed too little thigh, even as spread out as they were. One of the reasons Kurt had been so intimidated by Sebastian in high school was because the boy was hot and he knew it. Yes he was arrogant, snarky and a bit of an ass, but to be fair so was Kurt. He had secretely enjoyed the sparring between the two of them, even if sometimes it went to far. He had loved that Sebastian could keep up with him, and brought out his bitch. In hindsight he was actually kind of impressed that Blaine held out and managed not to cheat with Sebastian, because Kurt wasn't sure he would have been able to had Sebastians affections been aimed at him.

«You're so much more confident now,» Sebastian continued after his break. The other judges looked between them, they knew where this was going. «You look so much more at ease in your body, you're not trying so hard, and it's really attractive.» Sebastian smirked up at Kurt as his widened a little bit but he could see the smirk Kurt was hiding. «Your voice as well, it is even more beautiful and clear than it was back then, which I find really impressing. NYADA clearly left it's mark on you in that departement, and you've held up quite nice, but I think that with some more coaching and a more rigorous training, you could be something even more special. And I want to make that happen,» Sebastian said as he laid back in his chair, watching Kurt think.

«We've said our bits, now it's up to you, Kurt.» Blake raised his hand and was pointing at himself, Adam held his hands together in front of his face as if he was praying, and Christina was holding out her clasped hands as if to make him choose her.

Kurt's eyes strayed to Sebastian again, as he was leaning back in his chair with his arms over his head clasping the chair, trying to look nonchalant but Kurt could see the unsurity in his eyes.

 _Go with your gut Kurt. You know what you want._ Kurt smiled and raised his mic to his lips.

«I choose Sebastian,» he smiled as Sebastian threw his hands into the air and lept out of his chair. The audience cheered as they watched Sebastian walk up to meet Kurt halfway where he put his arms around Kurt's back and pulled him into a hug. Kurt's arms went up around his shoulders, and he laughed into the hug as he and Sebastian swayed side to side for a bit.

«Thank you, Princess,» Sebastian whispered into Kurts hair before he pulled back a little to walk back to his chair. «Do you have anywhere to be tonight or do you wanna catch up?» Kurt smiled and pressed a kiss to Sebastians cheek. «I'll text you my adress and we'll get some take out, alright?» They pulled away from each other, rather reluctantly from both sides, and Kurt smiled up at Sebastian. «It's a date,» Sebastian said with a wink before he walked back to his chair, big smirk the whole time.

Adam gave him a high five, «You lucky son of a bitch,» he said with a smirk as he saw the matching one on Sebastians face. «You know it,» he answered back before he turned and watched Kurt walk off the stage, his eyes glued to his ass. _Lucky indeed._

Kurt walked off the stage, maybe swaying his hips a little bit to make sure Sebastian (and Adam, cause _god damn_ ) were watching. It only lasted untill he saw his dad holding his arms open next to a crying Carole, before he ran into his arms chanting _thank you_ the whole time.

When they finally made it out of the building they headed to a nearby restaurant for lunch as it was only around three pm and he knew Sebastian wouldn't be done until late that night. He smiled thinking about his one-time rival, now turned coach and pulled out his phone and sending Sebastian a message with his address.

 _See you later tonight, coach.  
K xx_

Kurt couldn't wait.


	2. Catching up

**AN:** Well oops this is a multi-chaptered fic now.  
Some other things, this story is also on ao3, under the same title but my username is lonesometraveler. It will probably be better to read it there later on, because I am adding pictures and stuff that won't show up here.

Also, because I got a comment about this the last time, my word makes my quotation marks look like this «», so anything inside those are speach. Cursive is thoughts, lyrics, general emphasis you get it.

Please enjoy and leave a comment if you'd like :)

Chapter 2 – Catching up

Kurt finished lighting some candles around his flat as he waited for Sebastian to show.

He had recieved a message from him 20 minutes before, saying that they were done for the night and that he'd head over as soon as he could. It was fine, Kurt was in no rush.

He was a little anxious, though. He wasn't sure what Sebastian expected from the night, if he was there to just catch up or if he wanted to also hook up. Kurt wasn't sure what he wanted, either.

His lunch date with his dad and Carole had gone wonderfully. Carole almost burst in to tears of happiness several times, and his dad kept saying how proud he was of him, and that he knew he could do it. They were staying for another few days before heading back to DC.

There was a knock on the door, and Kurt put down his beer next to the un-opened one on the table by his couch before he went to the door.

He ran a hand through his hair before he wiped it lightly on his skinnies and opened the door. The sight that greeted him almost made him lose his breath, although it wasn't that different to what he'd seen earlier in the day.

Sebastian had a warm smile on his face, and though his eyes were slightly hidden by his black glasses, they were inviting and sincere, although they darkened a bit when he ran his gaze down Kurt's body. As well as the glasses, he had thrown on a black hoodie and beanie with the logo of some sports team Kurt couldn't recognize. Over that he had an army green oversized bomber jacket. He had the same jeans on as before, light blue skinnies with rips showing off his thighs. Kurt had to subtly clench his fists to keep his hands to himself.

«Hi,» he breathed, and watched as the smile grew on Sebastian's face.

«Hey,» Sebastian said back as he leaned in and pulled Kurt into a hug. He held him close for a few seconds, just breathing him in and calming himself, before letting him go.

 _Fuck, he looks gorgeous,_ Sebastian thought, eyes lingering on Kurt's ass as he led him inside his flat. He had changed since earlier that day, which Sebastian wasn't really that surprised about. He now wore classic black skinny jeans, but they were so tight Sebastian wondered how he could possibly pull them on without help. Also how difficult it would be to get him out of them. He also wore a heather grey jumper, which he had pulled the sleeves up on, showing off his arms. It was casual, but still he looked nicer than most guys Sebastian knew.

«Nice place,» Seb said as he pulled off his jacket and hung it on the wall next to the sliding door.

«Yeah, now it is. It was a shithole when Rachel and I first moved in here, but I've worked my magic on it and now it's pretty decent,» Kurt replied as he went over to the couch and picked up both beers, offering one to Sebastian.

«You've lived here the whole time you've been in the city?» Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow as he took a sip of his beer.

«Yeah, pretty much,» said Kurt as he sat down and gestured for Sebastian to do the same. «In the beginning it was just Rachel and me, then Santana for a while, and also Blaine.»

«Wait, all three of you at the same time?» Sebastian asked incrediously. «There are no walls here, how could that have worked?»

Kurt laughed, «Oh it didn't.» He took another sip of his beer and leaned back into the arm of the couch, feet folded in front of him. «We were constantly at each other's throats, there was no privacy what so ever, and because of that pretty much no sex.»

«Oh man, I couldn't even imagine,» Sebastian said as he followed Kurts example, getting comfortable on the couch with one foot folded underneath the other one, which rested on the floor. One arm stretched out along the back of the couch whilst the other one balanced his beer on his knee.

«Yeah, it was rough times,» Kurt agreed. «Rachel moved out for a while, when she was serious with Jessie, but by the time Blaine and I were engaged they broke up, so we offered her the place back so we could find a bigger place just for us.»

«So techinally you haven't lived here the whole time?»

«Alright, not quite,» Kurt said with a smile. «Blaine and I lived in Manhattan for a while, after we got married, but when things started going south Rachel was planning to move in with Quinn, and I got this place back.» Kurt looked around the flat with a smile.

«Huh,» Sebastian said as he placed his empty bottle on the table. «Strange how things just work out.»

«Yeah,» Kurt said before he got up with their empties. «Want another?»

«Sure,» he answered and stared after Kurt as he went to the fridge, a tiny smirk forming on his lips when Kurt bent over to reach into the fridge.

They had ordered pizza for dinner and while they waited for it to arrive Kurt thought it was time for him to get some answers.

«So, how did you get into the whole artist business?» Kurt asked and took a sip of his new beer. «Is that what you always wanted to do? I kinda saw you as a lawyer, or an editor for a big publishing agency.»

Sebastian laughed, «Yeah, you and my family both.»

Kurt raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

«My dad definitely wanted me to go to lawschool, or at least become some sort of businessman, I don't know,» he gave a slight smirk.

«That was never my dream though.» The smirk turned into a smile.

«I have always loved music, it was pretty much all I had growing up,» the smile saddened, and Kurt's heart ached.

«My dad travelled a lot for his job, and my mom wasn't around much. She was a model when she was younger, and I was definitely not planned.» He gave a condescening huff.

«I was raised mostly by nanny after nanny, and one of them, Sophia, thought me to play the piano when I was five.»

Kurt leaned over and grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze. Sebastian gave a smile in return, before he twisted his hand and intertwined their fingers.

«After that I begged my father for music lessons; guitar lessons and singing lessons. I tried my hands on the violin,» he laughed, «didn't work out so well.»

Kurt smiled and ran his thumb over Sebastian's knuckles.

«I took dancing lessons as well, ballroom and hip hop.»

«Two very different styles, I have to say,» Kurt smirked at him.

«Well yeah, I had to be well balanced if I was gonna make it big,» Sebastian replied with a smile. «As I grew older, I also added lacrosse to that to have a break from the music so I wouldn't grow to hate it.»

«I get it, it's nice to have something completely different to focus on once in a while,» Kurt said with a smile. «Mine's working on cars,» he added, smile turning michievious.

«Really?» Sebastian said, surprise coloring his voice. «Never would have guessed,» he continued, as he stared off into the distance.

Kurt watched his eyes glaze over and a smirk form on his lips.

«What are you thinking about that's got that smirk on your face?»

He seemed to come out of it, and turned the smirk to face Kurt.

«Just imagining you in dirty coveralls tied around your waist, white muscle-tee all smudged with grease bent over the hood of a car,» he replied, smirk widening as Kurt blushed.

Kurt was saved from having to come up with a witty response as the doorbell rang and he got up to get their food, blush darkening as Sebastian chuckled.

After they finished their food, they continued talking about their pasts. Kurt talked a little about his mom, his difficult school years being bullied all the time, how wonderful his dad was and how lucky he was to have him in his life. He talked about Finn, how much it still hurt every day that he was gone, and how much he missed him. He talked about his job at Vogue, and how wonderful Isabelle was to work with, and how much fun it was going on shoots and writing about his passion.

Sebastian talked some more about his childhood, how his father had sent him to France to his aunt when he was twelve after his mother overdosed, how he had fallen in love with his best friend at sixteen but his parents were super religious, and when they found out about them being together they had sent him away and his older brother had beaten him up to the point where Sebastian had to stay over a week at the hospital. He told about how he turned to a life of meaningless one night stands in order not to let his heart be broken again, and that he still to this day hadn't had a relationship that lasted more than six months before he couldn't stay anymore. He told about how after his aunt died he had to come back to the states, back to Ohio and attend Dalton for the last two years of his schooling. How after he finished half his degree in music production at NYU he moved right to L.A. to try and make it as an artist. And how after years of trying he finally landed a contract.

During their talk they had finished another beer each, and they had migrated closer together on the couch. Their hands were intertwined, and were resting on Sebastians thigh.

They had reached a lull in their conversation, but the silence wasn't uncomfortable. They just sat, breathing together and enjoying each others company.

Kurt rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder.

«What're we gonna do about this?» Kurt said, voice almost a whisper as if not to break the quiet.

«What do you mean?» Sebastian mumbled back.

«This. Us. This unplanned attraction we share, and don't even deny it, I have felt your eyes on me all night.»

Sebastian sighed.

«I don't know.»

«Hm.»

«I mean, it would be pretty unprofessional to start anything between us right now.»

«Because of the show.»

«Because of the show,» Sebastian confirmed.

«Because it would give me an unfair advantage in the competition.»

«Yes.»

«Fuck,» Kurt sighed.

«Yeah,» Sebastian agreed as he turned his head and pressed his lips to Kurt's hair.

«Do you think we can manage to work together without this tension messing shit up, though?» Kurt asked as he closed his eyes, enjoying the contact.

«I don't know,» Sebastian murmured. «You can be pretty distracting.»

Kurt could feel his smile.

«Yeah, I'm not alone in that,» he said with a grin.

«How about this, we can text, face time, snapchat whatever outside of work, and when we're on the clock we keep that shit outside,» Sebastian suggested.

«Okay?» Kurt lifted his head and looked him in the eyes.

«No physical contact outside the show until it's over, no make outs, no sex,» Sebastian continued.

«I can try,» Kurt said with smile.

«Then, no matter what happens, no matter who wins, we celebrate when it's over, when I am no longer your coach and officially no longer biased about you,» Sebastian concluded, looking into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt stared back, his eyes slipping down to Sebastians lips quickly before darting back.

«No contact?» he confirmed, licking his lips before biting his lower one.

Sebastian groaned low, leaning closer.

«Starting when I walk out that door,» he rushed out before he cupped Kurt's jaw and pressed their lips together, kissing him with all the passion of a starved man being given a feast. Kurt clung to his broad frame, fingers brushing through Sebastians hair and pressing himself up against his body.

Sebastian let out a moan and pulled away slightly, kissing his way down Kurt's neck, sucking at a spot that made Kurt let out a high keen that went straight to Sebastian's dick.

«Fuck, Bas.» Kurt's voice was high and breathy, and his fingers pulled hard on Sebastian's hair as he bit down, marking his neck up for all to see.

Sebastian cursed as he pulled away, putting some distance between them before he said fuck it to the whole plan and just fucked Kurt right there on the sofa.

Kurt leaned back, his mouth swollen and red, his fingers trembling and his pupils blown wide. The dark purple mark on his neck contrasted wonderfully on his pale skin, and Sebastian felt a smirk of satisfaction grow on his lips.

«I need to head out before I do something I'll regret,» Sebastian said, voice husky with arousal.

«That's probably for the best, or I might let you,» Kurt answered, his voice high and breathless.

They exchanged numbers and snapchats before Sebastian pulled on his jacket and his beanie. Kurt walked him over to the sliding door, leaning against the wall as Sebastian put his shoes on.

Sebastian stood straight.

«Fuck, don't look at me like that, baby,» he said, as he took in the way Kurt was leaning suggestivly against the wall, the lust in his eyes clear for all to see.

A blush broke out on his cheeks at the nickname, and he bit his lip as he lowered his eyes. «I can't help it,» his voice was wrecked.

Sebastian walked up to him, caged him in with his arms beside his head. He leaned in and gave him a quick kiss, smiling as he pulled away and Kurt tried to follow.

«Just a few months, Kurt,» he promised. «Then you'll be all mine, and I get to see where that blush leads down your body,» he murmured as he stole one more kiss, nibling on Kurt's lower lip and groaning at the keen it created.

«Good night,» Kurt whispered as he pulled away for the last time.

«Good night, baby,» he said with a wink before he walked out the door, turning and giving one last wave before he continued down the hall to the staircase. Kurt watched him go before closing and locking the door, then he slid down it to sit on the floor.

 _Fuck._

 **AN:** Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review telling me what you think.

Until next time.


End file.
